Ceid Ankoun
"Ah, even with your skills you are still very humble. I wounder why Sellis calls you Pride? Titles and techniques will come in time, but you are now a man and a true Jedi. Congratulations Ceid, well done." ''-''Jedi Master Adan Reese Appearance Tall and tanned, lean muscular body with brown eyes and black hair styled in a short fade. His clothing style changed dramatically from the time he joined the league. He now sports a gray T-shirt worn under a dark brown shoulder harness, a Cortosis shoulder guard attached to the harness, black baggy cloth pants, utility belt and Combat boots. He also always wore light armoured gloves and wrapped his arms with blue cloth to the elbow. His lightsaber shines bright orange when ignited. Equipment 'Cortosis Shoulder Guard' He always wore a Cortosis Shoulder guard on his right shoulder. It was a gift from his Master at his Knighting. Cortosis is a heavy, very rare ore, it's conductive properties can short out lightsabers for a few seconds. This effect made cortosis a useful material for anti-lightsaber melee weapons and armour. 'Lightsaber Crystal' Ceid Ankoun's crystal was a naturally-formed crystal that had forged a bond with him, resonating with him and his relationship with the Force. As a result, the crystal acquired its character from Ceid, and had the ability to augment his powers. Ceid found the crystal formation within a Force-sensitive crystal cave located on the Outer Rim during a mission with his Jedi Master Adan Reese. The crystal formation was bright silver and it vibrated when Ceid came close to it. The use of the crystal as a lightsaber focus ensured that the weapon could only be used by him. History 'Early Life ' (16 BTC - 12 BTC) His parents were killed in the Scar Goons gang riots in Scarborough City, Corellia back in 12 BTC. The Scar Goons gang has been putting up a serious resistance movement for four days, forcing CoreSec to ask for tactical support from the CDF and the Jedi council. On the fifth day, and after direct involvement from CDF troops, the riots were contained; but not before hundreds were dead. One of the rioters threw a small explosive through Ceid's parent's bedroom window, and he woke up to the sound of violent screams as they got burnt to a crisp. As the flames were bellowing at his bedroom door; trapping him inside, he ran to his window and opened it, the sudden rush of air fuelled the fire. It growled and it spread throughout the room and ceiling. Ceid's bedroom was on the second floor, there was no fire escape or any means he could use to get himself to the ground safely. He turned fearfully to the fire that is steadily approaching him, knowing he was helpless and there is nothing he could do. He closed his eyes accepting his fate and he felt the heat of the flames on his face, only to be grabbed through the window by a big armoured arm. The saviour was a member of the CoreSec Riot Response Unit (CSRRU), when Ceid opened his bedroom window, the man realized that the boy will not jump, and he climbed to the window intending to save him. After bringing the boy down safely, the officer realized that the boy was unconscious and his face has been burnt. He rushed him to the Jedi that was only accompanying the squad as an adviser yelling for help. "Master Reese!" "Yes offi... Put him down!" The Jedi said as he rushed to the boy's side, he closed his eyes stuck his palms together, after a five second trance, the Jedi opened his eyes and started hovering his hands slightly above the boy's face, channelling the living force through his epidermal tissue, healing his burns. The boy opened his eyes with a moan, and the Jedi smiled. "Hi there, everything will be okay." He assured. He barely finished his sentence when he widened his eyes in surprise. "What is it Master Reese?" The officer asked. "Interesting, the boy is force sensitive." Within a month, Ceid was being trained as a Jedi. 'Life in the Order (12 BTC - 3 ATC)' 'Padawan' Ceid's first few days in the Jedi temple were hard on him; he missed his parents very much. The reality of being orphaned senselessly was hard and the shock of what had occurred left him antisocial and withdrawn. At the end of training every day, he did not play with the other younglings; he simply sat alone in his quarters looking out of his window at the Coruscant world-city skyline. One day after training; on his way to his quarters like usual, a pebble hit him in the back of the head. "Ouch!" He complained. Ceid turned around only to see a beautiful Human girl grinning at him. "Did that hurt?" she asked with the same wide grin on her face. Ceid looked into her eyes, they had epicanthic folds as some Humans tend to have and they were the darkest shade of black he had ever seen in an eye. She wore sea-blue eyeshadow. "It didn't hurt at all!" He said embarrassed. "How about this?" She used the Force to pick up another pebble from the floor beside her and flung it at him, hoping to break his barriers of pride he put up. "Ouch!" She laughed very hard at his reaction, but then she just held a slight smile when she saw how embarrassed he was, again. "I'm Naoko Sellis. Come on proud boy, I'll show you how to do that, it's really fun!" she said and turned running. Ceid hesitated; she was the first person his age to talk to him since he arrived at the temple. He was curious about her however, and like his dad used to say, Curiosity only kills Tuskcats. He followed, and they soon became close friends. After Master Reese took Ceid as a Padawan, he always found the time to meet Naoko between missions or training sessions. They were inseparable all the way up to their trials. That is when he confessed his love for her; and she reciprocated. 'Knighthood' Ceid was knighted in 3 ATC by the Grandmaster of the Jedi Oder after a series of grueling trials. Though he successfully completed them and was knighted, he did not remain in the service of the Jedi Council very long. He soon after returned to Corellian space, pursuing his own goals. 'Leaving the Order' After his knighting, Naoko Sellis, Ceid's long time romantic interest asked him to accompany her back to the Corellian sector. The Empire had many interests in Corellian space and was working actively yet covertly to take control of the political scene in the sector. This forced many Corellians, including Sellis, to take matters into their own hands. Ceid agreed to accompany her and they both returned to Corellia. They joined multiple resistance cells and actively thwarted many Imperial plans. This grabbed the attention of the Imperials in the sector which lead to a few armed conflicts. 'Life in the Resistance' During his time in the resistance before the creation of the Corellian League, Ceid joined and reorganized the Corellian Socialist Globalist Party's armed militia. Along with Naoko Sellis and the Smuggler Judas Creek that was recruited a few months earlier, Ceid executed many covert operations that dealt a strong blow to Imperial interests. It wasn't long before Imperial intelligence infiltrated the organization's political leadership and orchestrated a masterful plan to destroy the militants. Though due to Ceid's actions and Judas' piloting skills, most of the freedom fighters managed to escape the destruction of their Seronia base. The organization however was damaged beyond recovery and was soon after disbanded. 'The Incident on Jumus ' (5 BTC ) (To be added) 'Life in the League' (To be added) Personality Before 5 ATC, Ceid was a kind man with a face that always held a smile. He was tactical in his thinking and calculated everything in his mind before making his move. He was diplomatic and smooth in his interactions with others and had a personality made made people like him easily. He was never arrogant, but he had a prominent scene of pride, that earned him the nickname 'Pride'. After the Events on Jumus in five years after the Treaty of Coruscant, He became withdrawn, hostile at times and extremely hotheaded and quick to anger. Most of the time, he acted without thinking and was a prisoner to his own emotions; putting himself and others around him in danger. Around the end of the decade however, Ceid began to pick up the pieces and take control of his own life. He started making friends again and sharing his emotions with them. His personality began to gradually return to what it was before the incident on Jumus. Skills Ceid, like most Jedi, is a skilled practitioner of most of the lightsaber forms, but he has a great affinity for the mental and telekinetic aspects of the force. After the apparent death of Naoko Sellis in 5 ATC, Ceid abandoned all long range and none combat skills he had learned in favor of short range combat abilities. It was then when he greatly improved his lightsaber dueling skills. He was especially skilled in the forms of Juyo and Djem So. He remained that way until late 9 ATC where he began to pick up the pieces of his old self. He also excels at such as the skills Force Confusion, Affect Mind and Beast Trick. Associates (To be added)